Briefcase Scenario
by TV Tony
Summary: When Endora casts a spell on Darrin's briefcase,Samantha must retrieve it from a certain address in Queens.


Briefcase Scenario

Darrin Stephens took a sip from his coffee cup and looked at his wristwatch .Setting the cup down on it's saucer ,he said, "Well, I'd better be going, Sam."

Samantha Stephens replied, "All right, sweetheart. Oh, I'm sorry you have to go to work on a Saturday."

"I know," he said, "but Larry and I really need to meet with that new client today."

Darrin stood, then bent to kiss his wife. "Don't forget your briefcase," she said.

"Yeah, I'll grab it on the way out," he said.

"Well, have a good day," she smiled.

Darrin pushed open the swinging kitchen door, and as he did, a white envelope floated into the room, and landed on the kitchen table in front of Samantha.

"Sam!" exclaimed Darrin.

"I didn't do it," said Samantha with a shrug.

Picking up the envelope, she turned it over and gave a small gasp. "Oh ,Darrin," she said excitedly, "this is from Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?" Darrin repeated.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she replied. "It's my alma mater."

"Hogwarts," Darrin said again, with a bleak smile.

"Yes," she continued, "it's in England, near a village called Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, I noticed they didn't use the U.S .Postal Service," said Darrin, dryly.

"It really is a wonderful place, sweetheart," said Samantha, "and I have so many fond memories of it. I started there when I was ten years old, and…..Darrin, I know what this is!"

Breaking the seal, she opened the envelope and pulled out the card from within it. Reading the card, she said, "This is Tabitha's invitation."

"Invitation to what?" asked Darrin, scowling.

"To attend Hogwarts," replied Samantha, beaming.

"Sam….." Darrin began.

At that moment, Endora appeared next to him. "Good morning Samantha," she said, smiling brightly at her daughter. Turning to Darrin, her smile faded as she said, "Durwood."

"Endora," said Darrin, "to what do we owe this displeasure?"

Ignoring her son-in-law, Endora walked over to stand beside Samantha. "Is that the invitation?" she asked her.

"Yes, it just arrived, Mother," responded Samantha.

'I'd heard they were going out today. Congratulations, my dear," said Endora.

"Well….thank you, Mother," said Samantha, cautiously, "but Darrin and I are not going to be sending Tabitha to Hogwarts."

"What!" exclaimed Endora, who turned to face Darrin.

"That's right, Endora," said Darrin. 'When Sam and I got married, we agreed to raise our children in the mortal world. And that includes mortal public school. That's where they're both attending now, and that's going to continue."

Turning to Samantha, he added, "Right, Sam?"

"Well….." said Samantha, a bit resignedly, "that's right.

Endora turned angrily to Darrin. She said, "Do you have any idea what an honor this is? Hogwarts is the finest school of it's kind in the world! Samantha graduated with honors. It's where I met her Father. Clara, Serena, even Arthur attended. It's a family tradition!"

"Well, not in my family!" snapped Darrin. "Sam and I have made up our minds, and we're not about to change them." "Looking at Samantha, he added, "Right?"

Samantha glanced at Endora, then nodded to Darrin with a somewhat resigned smile.

"Good," said Darrin, "now I need to get to work."

As he turned to exit the kitchen, Endora drew back her arm as if to cast a spell.

"Mother!" Samantha exclaimed, and Endora reluctantly lowered her arm. Darrin, who had been through this so many times before, flinched and scrunched his shoulders when he heard Samantha yell, but kept moving through the door. When he didn't feel anything, he realized that Samantha had prevented Endora from turning him into a frog, or a chimp, or whatever she had in mind. This time at least. Relieved, he continued on to the den to retrieve his briefcase.

"Once Darrin had left the kitchen, Samantha began, "Now, Mother….."

"That selfish, pigheaded…..muggle!" Endora exclaimed.

"Mother!" Samantha responded, "you know we prefer the term 'mortal', these days."

"Fine," she said, "then he's a selfish, pigheaded mortal."

"Now, Mother," Samantha explained, "Like Darrin said, we've both agreed that Tabitha and Adam would go to mortal public school. I've always known that they would be invited to attend Hogwarts, but I made a promise to Darrin, and I'm going to keep it."

"And you're not at all disappointed?" Endora asked.

"No," Samantha responded with a shake of her head. Forcing a smile, she added, "not at all."

"Oh, Samantha," said Endora, "how can you put up with this? I don't mean just this decision about Hogwarts, I mean your whole marriage. Dobbin expects you to forsake who you are, what you are, your entire heritage. And you go along with it. Why?"

Samantha answered, "Because I love him, Mother. I want to make him happy. And that's what makes him happy."

"Well, he needs to think of your happiness sometimes, too," said Endora. "In fact," she added, "maybe he needs a little help in that area."

"Mother, promise me you won't cast a spell on Darrin," said Samantha. Forming her right index and middle fingers into a 'V' shape, she placed them on either side of her own nose. "Witch's Honor?" she asked.

With a sigh, Endora copied her daughter's gesture, and said, "I promise not to cast a spell on your narrow-minded husband. Witch's Honor."

Darrin then came back into the kitchen, carrying his briefcase. Walking over to Samantha, he said, "All right, Sam, I'm going now." Turning to Endora, he smiled smugly, and said, "Always a pleasure to say goodbye to you, Endora."

Endora returned his smile with a silent scowl. However, when he turned back to kiss Samantha, she discreetly flicked her wrist in the direction of his briefcase. Darrin thought he felt the case sway slightly in his hand, as if from a strong wind. He hefted it and looked at it, but it appeared normal, so he dismissed the thought.

"Everything all right, sweetheart?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah," said Darrin, "I'll see you tonight."

With that, he turned and headed out of the kitchen, glancing at Endora as he went. She returned his look with an incongruous smile .He continued through the door.

"Well, I'd better be off myself," said Endora, "but first I think I'll pop up and see my grandchildren…..if that's all right?"

"Of course, Mother," said Samantha, "They're upstairs playing, right now. In fact ,we're going to the park this morning. Why don't you come with us?"

"The park?" asked Endora. "How wonderfully….mortal. Very well, then , I'll join you."

"Good," responded Samantha, " I'll meet you upstairs as soon as I clear these dishes." Then she added, " But Mother, you really didn't put a spell on Darrin, did you?"

Endora positioned her fingers on opposite sides of her nose, and said, brightly, "Witch's Honor!" She then disappeared.

As Samantha carried the dishes to the sink, she couldn't help but feel that her mother was not quite telling her the truth. " I wonder," she muttered, shaking her head.

Samantha and Endora, along with the children, returned around noon. As they entered through the front door, Samantha said, "Tabitha, please take your brother upstairs, and wash up for lunch."

" Okay, Mom," said Tabitha, taking her younger brother's hand. " Come on, Adam," she told him. Pulling his hand away, the boy declared, "I know where it is, I'm not a baby!" He then strode purposefully up the stairs. Tabitha turned to her mother and grandmother, and gave an elaborate shrug. She then turned and headed up the stairs, herself.

Samantha sighed, and said, "They're growing up so fast."

"That they are," Endora agreed.

"Well, will you stay for lunch with us, Mother?" Samantha asked.

"Thank you, dear, but no." Endora responded, "It was nice to spend the morning with you and the children, but I really must be going."

Just then, the telephone rang. "Excuse me, Mother," said Samantha. She stepped over to the table at the base of the stairs where the phone sat. Picking up the receiver, she said, "Hello? Oh, hi, sweetheart." Realizing that it was Darrin on the line, Endora rolled her eyes.

Darrin, seated at his office desk, said, "I just wanted to let you know that I invited Larry and Louise over for dinner tomorrow night…..is that okay?"

"Well, of course, darling," said Samantha, "that'll be nice. So how is your day going?"

"Oh, not too bad," he answered, "except that I lost my briefcase this morning."

"Lost your briefcase?" responded Samantha. Hearing that, Endora's eyes widened. Samantha, noticing her mother's reaction, continued, "How did that happen?"

"Larry and I caught a cab for the meeting this morning, and when we got there, I must have left it on the cab floor," said Darrin.

"Well, did you call the cab company?" asked Samantha.

"That's just it, Sam," Darrin answered, "the driver is an independent, and neither of us remember his name."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Darrin," she said.

"Well, I didn't have any really vital papers in it," he said, "nothing that can't be replaced.

"Well, that's something, anyway," she said. A thought then occurred to her. "You know, you might just get it back, after all. When that driver finds it, he'll probably open it up, and see one of the business cards you carry in it. Then, maybe he'll call you."

"Maybe, but I think it's a longshot," he said. "Anyway, like I said, it's not vitally important. Looking at his wristwatch, he added, "I have to go now, Sam. We have a client coming in a few minutes. See you tonight."

"Goodbye, sweetheart," she said. She hung up the receiver, and turning to Endora, asked, "Mother, is something wrong?"

Endora cleared her throat, and answered. "Well, I may have put a tiny spell on Desmond's briefcase this morning." To indicate how tiny, she held up her right index finger and thumb until they almost touched.

"Mother!" Samantha exclaimed, "you gave me Witch's Honor!"

"I gave you Witch's Honor that I wouldn't cast a spell on him," she said, "I didn't say anything about his briefcase."Endora suddenly seemed very interested in studying the living room carpet.

"Mother, how could you?" asked Samantha.

"It was in the heat of the moment," responded Endora. As she raised her eyes to face her daughter again, she added, "and it wasn't really much of a spell, like I said. Just a little something to give Damon a kinder, more sympathetic personality when he opens that case."

"Yes, but Darrin's not going to open it now," said Samantha, "It's going to be that poor driver when he finds it in the back of his cab."

"Well," said Endora, "at least it will improve his personality. Or maybe the man has a natural even and gentle temperament, and the spell won't even be noticed."

Later that day, at 704 Hauser Street in Queens, Archie Bunker entered through the front door. "Hey, Edith, I'm home!" he yelled.

As he made his way across the living room, his son-in-law, Mike Stivic, said from his seat on the couch, "Nice briefcase, Arch. You look quite the executive, there."

"Aw, dummy up, you," Archie responded.

By this time, his wife Edith had made her way in from the kitchen. She kissed him on the cheek, and asked, "How was your day, Archie?"

"Not too good, Edith," he responded, "Bein' it's Saturday, I figured I could make at least a few bucks drivin' Munson's cab." He seated himself wearily in his chair. "But I only got a couple of fares all day."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Archie," said Edith, sympathetically.

"Yeah, well, bring me a beer, there, will you, Edith?" he asked. "And how's dinner comin'?"

Edith turned back toward the kitchen, and said, "I'll get your beer right way, and then start on dinner."

Just after Edith disappeared through the swinging door, Archie's daughter Gloria entered from the kitchen.

"Hiya, Daddy," she said, then made her way to the couch and sat down next to her husband. "So, what's

with the briefcase?" she asked.

Archie looked at the case now lying on his lap. He said, "Well, let me tell you, little girl, this beauty here might make me some money today, yet."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I picked up these two guys, see?" he responded. "Some kind of hot-shot, what do you call, advertisin' executives. So, anyway, I drop 'em off, and one of 'em leaves his briefcase. So, I figure he's probably got a bunch of important advertisin' papers in here, and he'll be real anxious to get 'em back."

"So, you want him to pay you to get his briefcase back is that right?" asked Mike.

"That doesn't sound right, Daddy," added Gloria.

"You two are makin' it sound like I'm holdin' it for ransom or somethin'," said Archie.

Edith then came back into the room. "Here's your beer, Archie," she said, offering him the can.

"Put it down there," Archie responded, waving at the small table next to his chair. Turning back to Mike and Gloria, he said, "I just feel like this guy should give me a little somethin' for my time, there."

"You didn't charge Sammy Davis, Jr. when he left his briefcase in your cab," Edith pointed out.

Turning to her, Archie said, "That's because Sammy Davis, Jr. is a famous celebrity, and it was worth it just to meet him. This guy, though, I never seen before. But, he did give me a pretty good tip, so I figure he can afford to be generous."

Mike said, "Arch, you could be the generous one, and not expect any money."

"Listen, you," said Archie, "I got every right to expect somethin' out of this guy. What kind of world would this be, if people just did things for other people, and didn't expect nothin' in return?"

"A better one?" offered Edith.

"Will you go start dinner, you dingbat?" exclaimed Archie.

Edith turned back toward the kitchen. "Right away, Archie," she said.

"Daddy, how are you gonna find this guy, anyway?" asked Gloria.

"Hmmm…,"said Archie, frowning. He turned the briefcase in his hands, to look all over it's surface. "There's no name on the outside, let me see if it's unlocked."

The two latches sprung open under pressure from his thumbs, and he said, "Okay, let's see if he's got his name inside here."

Archie opened the briefcase.

Samantha was preparing dinner when the kitchen phone rang .Picking it up, she said, "Hello? Yes, this is Mrs. Stephens. I'm doing very well, thank you, Mr. Bunker. What can I do for you? You are? And you have it? Oh, thank goodness! My husband will be very glad to get it back. No, no, it won't be necessary for you to come way out here. I was planning on going into the city myself, and I could just…uhh…pop in at your house and pick it up. No, it's no trouble, Mr. Bunker, if you'll just give me your address." She wrote on the pad next to the phone. "Yes, I've got it. I'll be by soon to pick it up. No, I assure you it's no trouble at all. Well, thank you, Mr. Bunker, you have a nice voice, too. All right then…Archie. I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

Samantha hung up the phone, pulled the top sheet off the pad, and shouted, "Mother!"

Archie hung up the phone on the living room table. "Geez, what a nice lady," he said.

Edith came in from the kitchen, and asked, "Did you reach that Mr. Stephens, Archie?"

"No, I called his office, no answer. I figure he's already left for the day, see? So, I get out the phone book, I look up the number, and I call his house. His wife is gonna come here, and pick up the briefcase." Smiling warmly at Edith, he added, "Ain't that nice?"

"Yeah," said Edith, a bit taken aback by her husband's pleasant manner. "Archie, are you feelin' all right?" she asked. "Do you need another beer?"

"What did you put in the first one, Ma?" asked Mike.

Archie smiled broadly and clapped his hands once. "No, I feel great, Edith," he said. "But, why don't you come over here and sit down? You've prob'ly had a hard day."

Archie gently steered his wife toward the living room. When she started to sit in her usual chair, he said, "No, no, sit in this one," indicating his own. "This one'll be much more comfy for you."

Now, genuinely shocked at her husband's suddenly solicitous behavior, Edith slowly sank down into Archie's chair. Standing over her and smiling lovingly, Archie said "Now let me get somethin' for you, dear. How's about a nice cup of tea?" Edith stared at Archie and slowly nodded. Turning to Mike and Gloria, he asked, "How about you kids? You want some tea?" Raising his eyebrows and grinning, he said, "I know, a soda."

Gloria responded, incredulously, "That would be lovely ,Daddy." Mike just stared at him in open-mouthed astonishment. Archie clapped his hands once, and then pointed at his daughter and son-in-law. "You got it!" he said, with a quick nod. He then turned and strode purposefully toward the kitchen. The three watched until the kitchen door swung shut behind him, then turned to stare silently at each other.

"Mother!" Samantha exclaimed, "I know you can hear me, and I need you here right now!" Endora appeared next to her daughter in the Stephens kitchen.

"Yes, dear," said Endora, pleasantly.

"Mother, I've located Darrin's briefcase," said Samantha. "The cab driver called, and he has it, and I'm going to pop over there and get it. Hopefully I can be back before Darrin gets home. I need you to stay with the children while I'm gone."

"Always glad to help," said Endora, smiling.

"Yes, you've helped quite a bit today already," said Samantha, who was not smiling.

"Now, Mother," she continued, "this Mr. Bunker must have opened the briefcase to find Darrin's business card, so he's now under your spell. Since you cast that spell, I can't remove it."

"Well, remember, dear," said Endora, "the spell is on the case, not on the man. Once you remove that case from his house, the effect on him will dissipate quickly."

"Fine," said Samatha. "Well, wish me luck."

Samantha then extended her hands forward with her palms facing up. She began to chant, " Spirits of transport, come to the fore. Take me to Hauser Street, seven-o-four." With that, she flicked her wrists outward and disappeared.

Archie came back into the Bunker living room, carrying a serving tray.

"Here you are ,dear," he said, as he set a teacup and saucer on the table next to his chair. He then set the tray on the coffee table in front of Mike and Gloria.

"And two sodas for you," he said genially. Nodding toward the open can of dry-roasted peanuts on the tray, he added, "I thought you'd all might like some peanuts to nibble on, there."

"But, Arch," Mike said, "you told me not to touch those peanuts. You said you were saving them for when you watch the Mets game tomorrow."

"Aah, that's okay," said Archie with a dismissive wave, "you enjoy them now."

Turning to his wife, he said, "You, too, Edith, dear."

"Thank you, Archie," she said, sounding bewildered. "Archie," she added, "can I ask you somethin'?"

"Certainly, dear," he responded.

"Why are you wearin' my apron?" she asked.

"Because," he said, "I'm gettin' ready to cook dinner for us all."

"You?" exclaimed the other three in unison.

"Yeah," said Archie, brightly, "I'm gonna cook us a meatloaf. If that's okay with all of you?"

"That would be nice, Archie," said Edith.

"Sounds great," said Mike.

"Wonderful," said Gloria.

All three addressed Archie as if they were convinced he had gone completely insane.

"Great!" said Archie, not noticing their concern. "I'll get right on it," he added, rubbing his hands together. He then turned toward the kitchen.

At that moment, Samantha appeared on the Bunkers' front porch. Seeing the number 704 above the door, she took a deep breath and rang the bell.

Archie was halfway to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Edith, starting to get up from Archie's chair. Archie turned and hustled toward the front door.

"No, no, you rest yourself there, Edith," he said, "I'll get that."

Edith sat back down, as Archie opened the front door. He saw Samantha standing there, smiling at him.

"Good evening ,Madam, and how can I help you?" asked Archie, genially.

Samantha said, "Good evening… ?"

"Yes, indeed," replied Archie.

Samantha extended her hand, and said, "I'm Samantha Stephens. You called about my husband's briefcase?"

"Yes, yes," said Archie, shaking her hand warmly, "please come in."

Samantha stepped into the living room, and Archie introduced his family.

"Mrs. Stephens, this is my lovely wife, Edith, our wonderful daughter, Gloria, and that's Mike. He's our son-in-law, but you know, he's really more like a son to me."

"Nice to meet you," said Edith.

"Hello," said Gloria.

Mike stared at Archie, then turned to Samantha with a confused smile.

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Samantha.

"Say, Mrs. Stephens, there, I'm about to start cookin' dinner." said Archie. "Why don't you join us?"

"Oh, thank you, but I really need to be going." said Samantha. "My mother is at home babysitting our children."

"Oh, well, that's nice," said Archie. "Sounds like a lovely lady, your mother."

"Yes, she's really…something," replied Samantha. "Now if I could just get that briefcase?"

"Certainly!" said Archie. He stepped over to the phone table, picked up the briefcase, and turned back to Samantha. Samantha was reaching into her purse, and said, "Let me give you a little something for your trouble, Mr. Bunker."

Archie held up his hand, and said, "First of all, it's Archie, remember? And second of all, I was just whadda you call, doin' my duty as your husband's cab driver, there. I couldn't think of acceptin' any money for it."

Mike's mouth now hung open as he stared at Archie.

"Well, thank you…Archie," she said, "and please call me Samantha. My husband will be very glad to get this back."

Archie handed the case to Samantha, and said, "You know, I only talked to your husband for a minute this morning, but he sure seems like a swell guy."

"He is," said Samantha, "and so are you, Archie."

"Aww…" said Archie, looking down in embarrassment, "I try to be."

"Well," said Samantha, waving to the others, "it was nice meeting all of you."

"Nice to meet you," said Edith.

Samantha kissed Archie on the cheek. "Thanks again, Archie," she said.

Smiling, Archie said, "My pleasure, there, Samantha. Come back anytime."

Samantha returned his smile, and said, "Maybe I will, sometime. Goodnight."

With that, she turned and walked out the front door, and Archie pushed it closed behind her.

Once out on the porch with the door closed, Samantha held up the briefcase and took a look at it.

"Well," she said to the case, "I got you out of the house, so that should break the spell."

A moment later, she could hear Archie yelling, despite the door being closed.

Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "Yes, I guess that did it." She then snapped the fingers of her right hand and disappeared.

Archie stood with his back to the front door, glaring toward the living room.

"Edith!" he exclaimed, "what are you doin' in my chair?"

"Well, you said…" Edith began.

"And where's my dinner?" he asked. "Geez, what's goin' on around here?"

Edith got up from the chair and hustled toward the kitchen. "Right away, Archie," she called over her shoulder.

As Archie settled himself in his chair, Gloria asked, "Are you all right, Daddy?"

"No, I ain't all right, little girl," he answered. "I'm starvin' over here!" Picking up his neglected beer can, he took a sip. "Grimacing, he said, "And this beer is warm."

Gloria got up from the couch, and headed toward the kitchen. "I'll get you a cold one, Daddy," she said.

"Yeah, okay," sighed Archie. He looked over at Mike, just in time to see him putting one of the peanuts in his mouth. "Hey!" Archie exclaimed, "I told you I was savin' those nuts for the ball game."

Shaking his head, he looked down in his lap. He quickly raised his head with a confused look on his face. "Why am I wearin' an apron?" he asked.

"You said you were gonna make a meatloaf," Mike offered.

"Meatloaf?" Archie asked, looking at Mike incredulously. Turning away from his son-in-law, he shook his head and said, with a disgusted sigh, "Meathead."

Samantha appeared in the entrance foyer of the Stephens house. "Mother," she called, "I'm back."

Endora came down the stairs, and said, "Ah, I see you've retrieved it, my dear."

"Yes," she replied, "and as soon as I got it out of that house, I could hear Archie start yelling. I wonder what kind of temperament he normally has? Well, whatever it is, he's back to normal now."

"Yes," said Endora, "I'm sure he's back to being a normal mortal."

"Well, speaking of normal," Samantha said, "how about removing the spell from this." She held the briefcase out toward Endora.

"Very well," said Endora. She flicked a wrist at the case, and it moved just slightly in Samantha's hands.

"Good," said Samantha. Just then, she heard the sound of a car door shutting.

"Oh, that's Darrin," said Samantha. "So if you could just…"

"Yes, I'll go," sighed Endora, "but please think about what I said about your marriage."

"I will, Mother," answered Samantha, kissing her on the cheek. "And you think about what I said about it."

Endora gave a non-commital shrug, then threw her hands apart and disappeared.

A moment later, Darrin came in through the front door. "Hi, honey," he said, seeing Samantha standing in the foyer.

"Hi, sweetheart," she replied, with a quick kiss. "Look what I've got," she added, handing him the briefcase.

"Well, I'll be," he said, surprised, "How did you ever get it back?"

"The cab driver called, and I went and picked it up from him," she said. "He was nice. Very, very nice."

"Well, thanks, Sam," said Darrin. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, dear," she responded. "Now, I'd better go check on dinner."

"Sam, wait," he said, placing a hand on her arm. "I need to talk to you, first."

"Well, of course, sweetheart," she said, turning back to him. "What is it?"

"Well," he said, "I've been thinking a lot about this morning. In fact, I've been thinking a lot about our marriage."

"Oh?" asked Samantha, nervously.

"Yeah," he said. "I've asked you to give up a lot, an awful lot, in order to live a mortal lifestyle. I think maybe I've asked you to give up too much."

"Now, Darrin," said Samantha, "it's what I want to do. For you. To make you happy."

"You have," he said, smiling. As he gently rubbed her arm, he said, "You've made me the happiest man in the world. But you deserve some happiness, too."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying I need to be, and I'm going to try to be, a little more flexible. A little more understanding of your needs, what's important to you."

"Oh, Darrin," she said, "I'm happy now."

"Well," he responded, "I hope so. But I want to try to make you a little happier, if I can. In fact I have an idea how I can do that."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "I guess it couldn't do any harm to find out about this school, Hogwarts, was it? Maybe we could take a tour of it."

"Oh, Darrin," said Samantha, excitedly, "do you mean that?"

"Sure," he replied, "it can't hurt to keep an open mind."

Samantha hugged him and exclaimed, "Oh, that would make me so happy! I'll contact Professor Dumbledore, right away."

"Professor…Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, leaning back from their embrace. "He's the headmaster. He was headmaster when I went there, too. In fact, he was headmaster when Mother and Daddy went there."

"Well, how could he…?" Darrin began. "Never mind, I probably don't want to know."

Samantha eyed him suspiciously. "Sweetheart," she said, "you're not under a spell, are you?"

Darrin chuckled. "No," he said, " I've been under enough spells over the years that I think I can tell by now. No, I shouldn't have to be under a spell to try make you happy."

"Oh, Darrin," she said, "I love you."

"I love you," he responded. He pulled her to him, and they kissed, lovingly.

Unbeknownst to them, Endora appeared behind them. Watching them kiss, she rolled her eyes, and muttered, "muggles." She then disappeared again.

Samantha, still kissing Darrin, opened her eyes, and looked to her left and to her right. Seeing nothing, she gave a tiny shrug, closed her eyes again, and continued kissing her husband.

The End

'


End file.
